


The Sleepless Children

by penicillin (SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Blackcest, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Het and Slash, Incest, Lemon, Lemons, Smut, femmeslash, lol, smut wihtout much plot, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/penicillin
Summary: The Black family gathering goes slightly awry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on LJ but I took it down cause I hated my Beta mistakes. I suck at catching my own mistakes.

Believe it or not the Blacks did have family gatherings at least what was left of them.  
  
It was early spring in the year 1977. A young man sat quietly next to his mother on a small rot iron table on a gravel patio warm crisp day. His shirt untucked, his coat unbutton and his hair, wild and tangled. He sat there quietly observing the evening, watching flies and other insects hover by. The young man, Sirius, did his best to keep himself entertained as he tossed a biscuit in the air lightly, casually listening to the conversation. The heads of the Black family got together as they always did at Grandparents' house. Every year they would get together for a summer month and discuss things that have come to past since they last seen each other. It wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t for the constant bickering of whose child is what and what have they accomplished. Every year it was a constant comparison amongst brothers, sisters, and cousins. Of course, the meeting would start up casually enough.  
  
  
“So Cygnus how’s your daughters I’ve heard mighty good things about Bella and Narcissa,” Grandmother Irma started by asking a seemingly harmful question to Uncle Cygnus. He paused leaning back in his wicker chair, the talking amongst others stopped except Regulus and Narcissa could still be heard; yelling and teasing each other which was echoing off the mansion’s walls as they both headed outside with the others.  
  
  
“Well, you heard about Bella, she’s gotten mighty far up the social ladder, going to special gatherings. She’s even found a nice suitor a man named Rodulphus… I believe…yes,” Cygnus ended gruffly.  
  
  
It had started and Sirius knew everyone had to pitch in now, he looked at Bellatrix who was now standing behind her father as she places her thin bony hands upon his shoulders. Her eyes met with Sirius, sheer jealousy and hatred were put across in a matter of seconds. She stood tall and spoke, her voice came across whiny when she put up an act of an overachiever innocence.  
  
“Oh yes, that’s true Grandmother, I’ve come far in this world and I’ve met a man who’s quite well off he’s a Lestrange,” she stated proudly, her voice was calm yet strong. This always seemed to please Grandmother Irma.  
  
  
“I see… and Narcissa her beauty is unsurpassed. Even so young you can tell she will go very very far, I hope you as her older sister would guide her along the way,” Grandmother Irma said stoutly as she grabbed her small plate and grabbed a cup of tea and took a sip. Bella grimaced a bit as she heard of Narcissa’s beauty.  
  
Soon after Narcissa and Regulus stopped their bickering and soon realized it’s high time they had to settle down themselves.  
  
  
“And of Andromeda, she is such a lovely girl,” Grandmother Irma spoke once again. Uncle Cygnus sat their silent, a cool breeze came and he turned pale. A cold sweat seems to come over him and even Bella had to look away for a couple of seconds.  
  
  
“Well, you know how wild that girl is, she’s out and about with her boyfriend as we speak. She doesn’t speak much of him. But I’m sure my daughter Andromeda has just as impeccable taste as Bella does,” he ended as he wiped some sweat away from his face. Bellatrix tried not to scoff out loud. Grandmother had noticed and her brows shot straight towards her head. Though she kept silent instead.  
  
  
If it wasn’t for the biscuit he would never have guess Andromeda was actually with her new lover. 'Traitor', Sirius couldn’t help but think. Sadly, the biscuit he was playing with finally let and crumbled to the floor. Sirius stood up and walked away he had no business there any longer. His favorite cousin had already chosen to escape without him. It did not matter much to Sirius, after all, he was planning on leaving in a couple of weeks himself. To live with his friends, especially James Potter a muggle lover extraordinaire, his greatest comrade. He just needed to let James and Lily have some time alone that’s all. For now, he’ll just have to leech off his own family. He walked away towards the woods leaving the rest of the family behind.  
  
  
He found himself wandering through the woods for three hours, it was getting dark and he was starting to get hungry. He kept on examining the forest trying to remember certain objects as so he could find his way home. After a couple of minutes, he realized he was lost as he passed the same large log full of moss.  
  
  
“Fuck,” Sirius swore to himself as he got frustrated and kicked the log to reveal a number of insects living underneath the old log.  
  
  
“Oooh naughty, naughty, should I tell your mother you’re saying such bad words? Oh that’s right you’re of age... and still you're living with your mother,” she ended teasingly.  
  
  
“Fuck off Bella,” he said quickly.  
  
  
“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Hmph, you do have a mouth on you. Fine if you want to be such a foul mouth prick be that way” she paused to let out a small sigh. She half turned and stopped with a smirk. “I guess you’ll have find your own way out of Grandfather’s enchanted forest... all by yourself,” she said sweetly as she began to walk away. Sirius' eyes widen, he had forgotten about the enchantment in the woods. He hadn’t dared to walk into them in so long.  
  
  
“Wait, I’m coming,” Sirius said lightly as he began to follow his older cousin. Sirius silently followed Bella who he assumed knew the way out of the Enchanted Forest. Bella stifled a long sigh which signaled she was bored. “Grandmother sent me to find the lot of you. Dinner is going to start soon. Cissy wasn’t too hard considering she was combing her hair in the mirror. I swear her hair should have fallen out by now.  Regulus was skipping rocks at a nearby pond go figure. I bet you weren't surprised about that,” Bella paused waiting if Sirius would reply. But Sirius grunted and looked away. “But you... of course you had to go and get lost in the woods,” she finished as they finally exited the forest. The yards and the mansion could be seen in a distance. “Well see you there... cousin,” she spoke as she swayed off towards her left and suddenly disappeared leaving him there walking his way back up the mansion.  
  
  
  
  
Dinner went the usual, simple silence and eating routine with the occasional small talk. He had eaten his fill and excused himself from the table. Another hour or so his fellow family members went off to do their own thing. Sirius had found himself in the library staring into space. Though slowly but surely his cousins and his brother made their way in as well. Bella hummed while sewing some lace upon silk gloves while Narcissa painted near the fireplace. Regulus sat across Bellatrix reading a book his reading glasses placed firmly on his nose. Of course, Sirius sat by the door opposite of them. Sirius increasingly became bored. He stared at the scene taking place in front of him. It would have made a lovely painting. It would have looked somewhat homely if it wasn’t for the people in it. If it was some other family doing this it wouldn’t have such a regal coldness to it.  
  
  
Sirius stood up and left the room it was nine and he knew his mother and other family members would retire soon. Sirius figured he could do with a smoke outside in the back patio. He made his way towards the kitchens which was filled with house-elves. He casually made his way towards the back door and made his way out. He observed the moonlight as it seemed to be magnified for no particular reason. He placed his hand in his pocket and took out a silver case. He opened it taking out a single cigarette. He then placed it firmly in his mouth holding it with his lips about to light it up when a house-elf appeared out of nowhere and shooed him away.  
  
“No no! Masters prohibit smoking near the kitchens!”  
  
Sirius detested house-elves, loyal to the death. They did not have the nerve nor the brains to actually realize whom they serve. What hideous masters they had as long as they served them well. Sirius was lost in his thoughts. Soon he made his way towards his room, but after a usual midnight stroll around the mansion.  
  
He passed his grandparents room in the very near hall then his mothers of course followed by his brothers. He took a peek through the keyhole of his door. Regulus had fallen asleep on his bed his glasses still on him an open book in hand.  
  
  
“Hmph bloody nerd,” Sirius whispered to himself and made his way toward Narcissa’s room, he would have walked completely passed it if it wasn’t for the soft sounds of giggling. Sirius curiosity had peeked and his legs stopped in place. He slowly crept up towards the door, he bent low his breath steady as he peered through the huge keyhole.  
  
  
“I can’t believe you've engaged already. You hardly even know him!” Narcissa said as she hit her sister with a pillow on her head. Narcissa was wearing white see-through lingerie, her blonde hair sleek, down towards her lower back.  
  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous, I knew him for a year now,” Bella said as she got up and holding a letter in her hands. She made her way toward the balcony and opened the glass door, an owl was waiting in a nearby tree branch. She soon handed the owl the letter and it flew off. Bella turned she was wearing black lace as her pajamas in a similar fashion to her sisters. “There, now that’s done with, what to do with you…” her voice was as if she was a teacher scolding a student. Narcissa threw another pillow at her sister which hit Bella on her head. Bella picked up the pillow and rushed towards her sister, returning the favor right in the back of her head.  
  
  
“Ouch, I didn’t hit you that hard!” Narcissa cried out, as she grabbed another pillow and hit Bella in the abdomen. Bella retaliated as soon as possible. The two sisters pillowed fight for a couple of minutes. Sirius watched with excitement as the two sisters fought. Finally, they stopped.  
  
  
“Ah we haven’t done this since we were teenagers,” Bella ended catching her breath.  
  
  
“Yeah….” Narcissa stifled a sigh. “Those were the days, we were so young,” she ended. Bella smirked as she remembered. She suddenly crept towards her sister. She stood on her knees and placed a hand gently on Narcissa’s cheek, caressing her smooth pale cheek.  
  
  
“That’s not all we’ve done in a long time,” she whispered slowly as she steadied herself forcing Narcissa’s head up towards her. They stared at each other silently, slowly Bella's face leaned in towards Narcissa, before suddenly their lips met. They kissed passionately for a couple of seconds before Narcissa broke off to gasp for air. She let out a small giggle.  
  
  
“Bella we agreed not to do this anymore,” she said in a loud whisper. Bella grimaced.  
  
  
“Yes, but that was seven years ago a very long time, besides I’ve been wanting to do this for a while, one last time before I’m tied to my husband, how bout it?” Bella said as she pushed her sister back toward the pillows and started to take off her bra. Narcissa sat quietly thinking about it.  
  
  
“I…I don’t know… I mean, I always felt guilty afterward,” Narcissa stammered. Bellatrix had already started slipping off Narcissa’s knickers. She was aroused never the less. Bellatrix smirked as he saw how aroused her sister was. She placed her strong thin fingers over her sister’s wet entrance and started to gently rub.  
  
  
“Hmm, from the looks your of it, your body has already made up its mind,” Bellatrix said in a lusty, cruel voice. She continued to rub there and Narcissa said nothing, she moaned against her sister’s gentle touch. Bella’s smile widens and soon she placed two fingers inside her sisters fully aroused cunt. She slowly started to finger her sister. “Oh, you know you like it! Open your legs wider, so I can please you better,” Bella stated as if she was asking Narcissa to pose for a picture. Though, Narcissa spread her legs wider as she leaned back against a hard wooden headboard and held her legs apart as she gazed down at Bella knowingly. Bella gave a devilish grin as she adjusted herself more comfortably before gazing at her sister’s wet folds. “Ugh how I miss this so much,” she said before sticking her tongue out and licking Narcissa gently on her clit.  
  
  
  
Sirius could not believe what he saw nor heard. It was disgusting and disturbing. He couldn’t move for the fear of footsteps would distract his cousin’s attention and get caught. So Sirius just continued to stare wide-eyed his breath steady, it was like torture having to watch them, his eyes watered up because he could not blink. Then the worst possible thing happened, his body betrayed him. As he felt his pants getting tighter near his crotch. Sirius' mind became conflicted, it raged on in his head. All the same, his gaze did not falter.  
  
The sounds of soft licking could be heard along with a low moan as Narcissa’s nipples harden as she closed her eyes and began to slowly move her hips. Bella’s tongue slowly licked Narcissa’s clit, long slow strokes then circles as the nub grew aroused. Narcissa’s was dripping wet as her legs buckled and Bella began to stroke herself as well. Her moans causing Narcissa’ to buckle as she slid her tongue into her sister.  
  
“Ohh…fuck,” Narcissa whimpered.  
  
“Mmmhm yes, that’s it, Cissy, come for me,” she whispered.  
  
The moans were muffled at first though soon they grew louder, it ended with Narcissa yelling with a small moan and a muffled Bella who gripped Narcissa’s hips so tightly as Narcissa buckled like a wild stallion in heat. Her lips never leaving Narcissa’s cunt as she bucked to a stop. Sirius knew at the climax it was his turn to leave, to escape to his room. He slowly stepped back away from the door before walking quickly to his room. He closed the door quietly and leaned against the door, not knowing what to do.  
  
  
If he had only known that was the beginning… the beginning of a small flame…


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius made his way to his bed. The room was completely dark although the moon's glow illuminated the room. He just tossed himself onto the bed without changing. He was exhausted holding his breath the thought of not trying to get caught. He closed his eyes trying his best to empty his mind of the moans, sweet and muffled. His throbbing erection still stiff in his pants. He turned over to his back trying hard not think about it but his cock was throbbing and he can feel the precum against his boxers. “Fuck!” he swore as he slapped his hand on his mattress. He wanted to sleep but he was too uncomfortable. He thought he deserved this punishment for being a nosy, wandering prat. Though images flooded his mind, Bella’s heart-shaped rear in the air. Narcissa’s long slender legs spread open. He sighed frustrated as he carefully yet quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard erection, warm and pulsating against his hand. It’s not like hasn’t done this before, it just wasn’t accompanied by certain thoughts. Never ones of his own kin. The images flickered in his mind the movements of their bodies, the jerks, and moans as stirred as he began stroking himself, his precum wasn’t enough as he licked his hand, the faster he got this over with the better. Images flickered in his mind with each stroke. The perverseness of it all, Narcissa’s perk rosy nipples, the sound of Bella’s tongue against wet Narcissa’s cunt. The jerks of her hips, the shape of her ass as she gripped down on Narcissa’ as she moaned to finish. It had him jerking quickly as he his hips buckled as well as he let out a small “Fuck,” as he turned his head away and felt the euphoric haze of cumming quickly followed by his own hot cum splashing back down against his inner thigh and lower abdomen. He turned to his side bitter and embarrassed as he looked at the window and how the moon illuminated his room. He pushed away the embarrassment as he quickly tried to concentrate on sleep.

 

He was glad his sleep was dreamless. As he tried very hard to not acknowledge yesterday’s events, especially the night ones. He tried to busy himself as he cleaned up the mess he left on the sheets without thinking about it. No, never to think about it. He showered and got dressed. He looked into the mirror, his long groomed hair, his white blouse, and undone cuffs. He put on his coat and stepped out. He closed the door and paused pushing back his hair out of habit. He hesitated going out but if he didn’t show up for breakfast or any of the food events the only ones he did happen to show up to, it would look suspicious. He slowly strutted down the hallways as if nothing had happened. He entered the dining room and began gathering himself some breakfast. His family was old money and ate like old money. He grabbed a plate and placed some scrambled eggs, toast, and some grapes and pulled out a seat.

 

His Grandmother smiled as he sat near. “So good to see you up and properly groomed,” she noted. Sirius smiled and nodded.

 

“Yes, I suddenly felt unclean,” he said simply and Narcissa who was there already glanced at him quickly before concentrating on her poached egg. He turned his head slightly to side-eye her, a brow raised before Bellatrix strutted in. Her sharp features as she stopped to scope the room. Sirius immediately stopped eying Narcissa as he glanced up at Bella who suddenly noticed and perked a brow back. She quickly made her way towards the buffet grabbed some milk and sat down. She pulled a chair further away from everyone.

 

“Good to see you up early, darling,” Grandmother Irma noted. Bella turned her head in her direction and gave her an overly wide toothless smile. She then picked up her glass and began sipping. “Not hungry?” she asked towards Bella who put down her glass and cleared her throat.

 

“No I’ve already eaten,” Bellatrix replied and Sirius who was sipping his juice muffled a chuckle as he spits back some his drink in his goblet before drinking as if nothing had happened. However, Bellatrix did notice as she eyed him suspiciously and then glanced at Narcissa who tried very hard not to eye anything but her plate. Sirius swallowed and continued to eat. He was being too proper and he knew it. He usually put on an act around his Grandparents and parents, however, he never poured it on this heavy. Sirius decided to quickly stuff his face and lift up his plate and began pouring the eggs into his mouth. Grandmother Irma eyed him with disdain.

 

“Please, chew with your mouth closed, you eat like a dog,” Bella snapped trying to drink her glass in silence.

 

“You should know, I heard you’re pretty good on all fours,” Sirius snapped. Bella’s face contorted her eyes widening as she pulled out her wand.

 

“Why you little-”

 

“Behave both of you or I’ll have both your wands confiscated,” Grandmother Irma said simply not even threated or scared by the conflict arising at the dinner table. It happened often between her Grandchildren and had confiscated wands in the past. Bella fumed as she sat up straight and pulled back her wand.

 

“I think I’ll go eat in my room, excuse me,” Narcissa stood up silently and carried her plate and goblet with her. Guilt and shame graced Narcissa’s beautiful features and Sirius worried if had gone too far. He smirked he could use this to his advantage, hold it over their heads, and blackmail them if they ever crossed the line. He felt someone staring as he tilted his head to drink the last of his juice. It was Bella who eyed him before looking away.

 

Soon Regulus came in, his glasses, still on, holding a book by his side. “Good morning everyone, what did I miss?” he greeted as he looked around. Sirius stood up and patted his shoulder as he smirked.

 

“Oh, nothing but the usual,” Sirius said as he left the dining area.

 

Sirius stayed in his room for a bit but soon became angsty and bored. He needed to be out and soon he found himself out in the back area listening to the usual empty chatter between adults as he leaned against the mansion smoking a cigarette. Narcissa was now painting outside a distance off by the pond. Regulus seemed to hover not too far from her. Sirius narrowed his eyes and scoffed, the Blacks were too comfortable around each other’s presence and yet could completely not like one another. He didn’t understand it. He stepped on the rest of his cigarette and returned back inside he needed to leave sooner and he needed to let James and Lily know if it was okay to come back sooner. He was in the small servant’s quarter’s corridor heading towards the stairs back to his room when suddenly he saw Bella climbing down a dark navy blue dress as she paused and glared at him before finishing climbing down. Sirius glared back as he moved past her when suddenly she shoved him against the wall, her wand at his throat. Her dark eyes mirrored his own, filled with hate and perhaps worry. She sneered as she controlled her breath.

 

“I know you saw us,” she hissed. His eyes widen as he leaned back as far as he could but could not as he was already against the wall. “Last night… don’t pretend you know nothing,” she added. Sirius scoffed as he tilted his head arrogantly.

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” he said simply shoving her off of him and pushing her back. Bella wobbled a bit startled by the surprising strength her cousin had over her now. Instead of being intimidated she pushed back harder. “I should obliviate you as I speak,” she threatened. “Grandmother and Father would believe it, an accident, a disobedient house elf in need of discipline, ooops Sirius accidentally stepped in front of my spell,” she teased tilting her head with a smirk.

 

“That’s story is absurd as your threat,” he said with a smirk and shoved her off.

 

“Is it? We all know our family favors me than the grandchild who hangs with muggle lovers and lowborns,” she said as she raised her wand once more. Immediately Sirius raised his and Bella cast her spell which Sirius shielded. He saw the spark of her spell bounce slightly to the side before disappearing into the wall. His eyes widen, anger and shock filled him as he quickly stepped towards her shoved her to the wall. Similar to Bella his wand to her neck, however, he held his with his elbow high in the air.

 

“You fucking bitch, you actually tried to do it,” he said in shock and rage staring into her dark eyes who for once had fear in them. Her mouth twitched for a moment. “I should let slip of your little secret, hmm?” he taunted. “Would the others still favor perfect young Bella and little Narcissa?” he asked. Bella sneered.

 

“Don’t you dare, it would destroy them…all of them,” she said angrily trying to shove him off but instead he pressed her down harder. He could hear the hitch of her breath, smell the mint and cherry with each breath, the warmth of her body.

 

“Would it? Then I really should do it…I would love nothing more than to see the Black name crumble,” he said. Bella pulled out her wand and repelled him. He flew against the wall once more as she stormed towards him.

 

“You can’t… you mustn't… not for me…” she paused and for once Sirius was confused. He blinked a few times as he saw fear and worry in Bella’s eyes her tone of voice was almost pleading. “Narcissa….she would not recover from this,” she whispered lowly as she dared not to look him in the eye. “You can torture me all you want, threaten me, tease me, hurt me, hold it over me,” she paused. “But not her…you saw…it was I…I took advantage of her…I did it, hate me all you want but leave her out of it!” Bella threatened before storming off.

 

Sirius swallowed as he watched her storm off confused and even more conflicted than ever.

 

Sirius wrote his letter he could not explain why he had to leave as soon as possible but that he had to just take his word on it. For some reason, this secret even shamed him and he did not have the courage to write it in a letter. He waited and waited but no letter returned. Soon dinner came and it was time to make his presence known once more. The room was dimly lit as his family was already beginning to eat.

 

“It’s about time you’ve come down, it’s rude to have others waiting,” his father scolded. He nodded simply as he took his seat by his brother’s side. “Put that book away,” his father scolded Regulus immediately after and Regulus sighed doing as he was told and Sirius smirked as dinner began to be served. Luckily during dinner time, the Blacks did not like talking. However, a few of them did. Sirius could not help but stare across at Bellatrix and smirk. She glanced back stiffly as she concentrated on cutting her steak meticulously into tiny pieces. Who would have thought Bella had a weakness, her sister. Who would have thought Bella lusted after her sister, loved and cared for her dearly.

 

“I haven’t heard from Andromeda lately, why is that?” Irma asked irritatedly. Bella’s head snapped towards her Grandmother’s direction.

 

“Dromeda… she just having a bit of fun…with some...boy,” Bella stated simply. It looked like she wanted to say something more but thought better of it. Irma eyed her before changing the subject. Narcissa eyed them both before eating as well. Sirius’ eyes narrowed. Bella really did care for her sisters, perhaps even Andromeda.

 

Soon dinner left and he found himself smoking once more. Thoughts of how he could blackmail Bella came to his head as he stopped at the library and read a family lineage in the firelight. Soon he headed off to bed and began taking off his coat, and unbuttoning his white blouse as he pointed to his wand and dimmed the light as he sat on his bed and begin taking off his shoes. Suddenly a figure came out from the shadows. It was Bella in black lacy lingerie and an almost see-through corset. Sirius turned his head and scoffed.

 

“You nearly fucking startled me,” he said as he kicked his shoe to the side and stood up. “What the fuck do you want? Why are you here?” he asked standing up making sure he had his wand in hand. She hovered around a wooden tea table and slid her finger against it.

 

“You were keen not to mention anything about our predicament,” Bella started as she lazily sauntered towards the light. Sirius’ eyes narrowed. “That’s wise of you,” she added. Sirius swallowed.

 

“How do you know that?” he asked and suddenly she pulled out a letter and smiled. Sirius turned red with anger. “Give me that,” he demanded as he neared and tried to snatch it.

 

“Na-ah-ah,” she said as she pulled the letter out of reach. Her small playful smile turned to a sneer. “We cannot have you spreading around our secrets,” she said as she pulled her wand and began to burn the letter. Sirius' eyes widen as it quickly caught aflame and turned to ash. He shook his head.

 

“I should wake the dead for that, tell everyone,” he said through gritted teeth.

 

“No you won’t or I won’t tell you what was in the letter,” she hissed. Sirius inhaled through his nose frustration and anger rising. He turned his head away.

 

“Get the fuck out or I’ll tell everyone your dirty little secret,” he said.

 

“Our dirty little secret, it’s a Black family secret and you wouldn’t dare,” she said shaking her head. "You’re just like Cissy, you’ll die from the sheer embarrassment from the smear of the Black name. Whether you like it or not you are a Black,” she said. He pulled his wand up and stormed towards her.

 

“I said get out!” he threatened. Bella tilted her head and smirked as she sauntered toward him instead. She stared up at him, her dark eyes reflecting the small orange flame that lit up the room. Unblinkingly she had slid one of her hands upon his chest and quickly inside his halfway unbutton blouse. She smirked as she seemed to like what she felt, as she slid her hands and felt the warm chiseled flesh upon her hands. Suddenly Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled it away. “I’m not like you Bella, not at all,” he said strongly. She let out a small _hmph_.

 

“You’re a Black just like all of us,” she hissed as she neared and placed both her hands on the white cloth  and ripped off the rest of his blouse popping a few buttons. Sirius stood tall but was slow to react but within a few seconds, he stepped back.

 

“I said stop!” he threated holding up his wand. She lazily lifted her wand and suddenly disarmed his as wand flew to the side near the nightstand. He looked slightly shocked and ashamed that he had let her do that within seconds.

 

“Your body doesn’t seem to agree, it betrays you,” she said glancing down at his crotch and Sirius looked away as he could still feel the blood pumping down to the crotch.

 

“Fuck off,” he said looking away embarrassed. Suddenly Bella neared.

 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you did last night…I saw you jerk yourself off to sleep, you liked what you saw,” she hissed in his ear. She paused hovering around his neck. “Don’t worry…I did too,” she added sweetly. “Look how my body reacts when you are near,” she said as she grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on one of her breasts, the sheer fabric not at all covering the hardened nipple. He let out a small hitch and pulled away. He was fully hard now and he was tempted to squeeze that soft mound of flesh and rub his thumb along that perk nipple. She stepped back and smirked. “You little voyeur you like that little show,” she said with a demented smirk and gleam in her eyes. “Would you like to see another?” she asked as she sat back on the table.

 

He wanted to speak, threaten her, run pick up his wand and curse her to oblivion instead he stood there, his feet stuck to the ground his cock fully aroused. He watched as Bella sat on the roundtable and positioned herself in a way he could see fully what he had done to her. One hand held onto one of her breasts, her fingers rubbing slowly against the perk nipple. As another slowly slid down between her legs. The thin fabric of knickers already soaked as she slid them to the side and slowly dipped a finger inside herself. She moaned as she slowly began to finger herself, the wetness of her cunt making her finger easily slide in and out. She moaned before breathing out, “Mmmh, Sirius...” she let out. “I can imagine your warm cock, sliding in and out,” she said as she began to finger herself faster. Now her middle finger fully inside her, her thumb rubbing small circles around her clit. Her other hand tweaked her nipples. “Mmm fuck yes, Sirius,” she moaned. “Do you like what you see? See what you do to me?” she asked. “Made me…ah,” she moaned with a buckle. “Imagine you fucking me,” she added as her breath was heavier now and her legs were spread fully and Sirius could see her wetness in the moonlight. He was breathing heavily as well, images popping up in his head, his tongue fucking her wet cunt. Feeling her buckle like Narcissa did. His cock sliding in and out of her as she held onto the roundtable keeping her steady. He swallowed as he watches Bella cum to a finish. Her face a painful splendor as she let out a quiet moan. After a minute she licked her fingers and slid off the table. She walked past Sirius as if he wasn’t even in the room. She was at the door then stopped. “That’s right, the Potters are visiting the Evans for a week and a half, it seems you still have a long wait,” she said with a smirk before leaving his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius wanted to run leave, perhaps stay at an Inn but he didn’t know how to make his departure look inconspicuous to the others. Bella seemed to be at her best behavior. No real excuse on why he didn’t want to be there. Even worse the past two nights, Bella had shown up and performed for him. It took all the strength he had not to touch her and it was beginning to see that Bella had a power over him once more. Some strange upper hand. So when night came and Bella propped himself on the table as she the past few nights. He had another idea in mind. Once again her cunt was dripping wet as she slid her fingers in and out. Her nipples already hard as her freehand pinched them gently. Though this time, Sirius smirked. His body betrayed him like it always did, hardened by the scene and sounds of Bella pleasuring herself, with him in mind. This time he took off his pants and Bella paused for a moment; curiosity, she opened his eyes and gazed at him. He held his hard erect cock in his hand as he slowly neared to the moonlight. He licked his hand as he slowly stroke it and Bella paused and slowed down her pace as well as she slowly matched Sirius. Neither said a word. As he masturbated a few feet in front of her. An arrogant smirk crossed his face as she was back in her own pace. Though her eyes were open more often as she opened them to watch Sirius stroke himself. Her lids were heavy as she fingered herself as Sirius quickly began to jerk off, the sound of his flesh beating, left Bella wetter than before.

“Fuck,” she let out as her hips began to buckle as Sirius slowed down and re-licked his hand mixed his saliva with his precum, he turned to the side letting his cousin have a full view of his fully erect penis. He began jacking off an angle to the side that had Bella cumming minutes faster than the past few nights. Her moans sweet as she left the table soaking wet as he watched him jack himself off and moan slightly. Finally, he came, his white seed squirting far at first then closer. Bella moaned as she looked fully aroused once more. Though instead she got off the table and apparated out of his room.

 

Sirius smirked and muffle a chuckle. He wasn’t sure what just happened and why he did it but it felt good.

 

The next morning Sirius was back to himself and started his usual routine. He eyed Bella seeing her side eye him with a glare yet she would not persist in badgering and teasing him like she did the past years. It annoyed him a bit but he was prepared for this. When night fell she once again popped into his room and started her erotic routine. He did the same as well, both masturbating in front of the other. However, this time he dared approach her. His hard length just inches from Bella. She paused as she eyed him, wide-eyed. He smirked. “How does it feel knowing you’ll never have this cock?” he asked as he teased her wet entrance. Toying her cunt, feeling his head mingle with Bella’s wetness. “Knowing how much you want it and can’t have it, hmm?” he asked as he jerked himself in front of her only inches away. This time Bella had stopped teasing herself as just watched Sirius jerk off in front of her. His hand slapping against his skin as he bit his lower lip to concentrate. She looked up him like a child who had just been told they could not have a piece of candy. She watched as he moaned and gasped as his legs buckled as he grew close. “Fuck..Bella…Gods fucking watch me….cum,” he said as he came finally, splashing his seed all over her stomach and chest. Her jaw dropped and he could not tell if she looked turned on or disgusted. Though she glared up and growled as she soon apparated with a pop.

 

He woke up feeling quite proud of himself. Somehow it seemed he got the upper hand once more. Knowing that Bella knew she would never bait him seemed to have him glowing with pride. A pride that even Grandmother Irma had seemed to notice as he pulled out a cigarette and started smoking at the table during afternoon tea.

 

“Young man you’re a Black start behaving like one,” she scolded as he lit up his cigarette.

 

“I am,” he replied back as he put his feet on the table and started to cross them. Soon Uncle Cygnus scolded him.

 

“Go on with you, get, no smoking around food,” he scolded and Sirius sneered and walked off. He chuckled as he walked toward the forest and saw Bella coming out from it. He smirked as he passed her and her eyes narrowed in return. “Don’t worry I won’t be needing your help this time,” he added as he entered the forest. He laid there in a clearing basking in the suns rays. He smiled, a strange sort of triumph and freedom was what he felt. He wanted to write a letter to James and Lily to not worry that he had everything in hand now. Though he decided to wait a bit longer and enjoy the warmth of the sun. Soon he decided to get back and send the letter. Hoping Bella this time did not intercept it. He noticed that Bella seemed to be missing most of the day. It eased his mind though he knew she was probably bitter about last night. His words must have stung. He was feeling arrogant as usual though during dinner time. Bella showed up. She looked a bit unheaved and flushed.

 

“Late,” Druella scolded simply.

 

“Yes went into to town had tea with Rodulphus, it was windy today,” she added. Sirius smirked.

 

“Funny wasn’t windy here at all,” Sirius remarked and Narcissa eyed him as did his brother. Bella sneered as they kept silent. They were all about to leave when one of them banged a fork on a crystal goblet. Everyone paused and sat back down.

 

“We decided next week we will have a party for your Grandmother’s 70th birthday, do not make any plans,” Uncle Cygnus warned. “Oh yes, you are allowed to invite guests as well as it will be a large gathering,” he added. They all nodded and stood up to take their leave. Sirius sighed as he saw Bella fixing her hair in a hall mirror. She glanced at him but continued to tidy up. He was about to walk past when he suddenly stopped.

 

“Couldn’t get mine so had to jump on someone else’s?” he asked. Bella slowly turned her head and glared. She looked him over.

 

“Fuck off,” she said simply and he scoffed off a smirk and left. Sirius found himself at the library Narcissa was reading this time as Regulus practiced on the piano. He was a natural. He was grateful Bella wasn’t here as he pulled out a book and continued to read. A history of houses it was dead boring and the lighting was poor. No wonder Regulus wasn’t reading. Narcissa had to hover by the fireplace to even try to read. Sirius decided to take the book back to his room. He read on his bed about the twenty-eight sacred houses until his eyes drifted asleep. Suddenly he awoke fully aroused as he felt something warm around his cock. He pulled over the covers to see Bella sucking his hard cock stopping to smile.

 

“You fucking bitch, get out,” he said grabbing for his wand but couldn’t find it.

 

“Looking for this?” she said lifting it up. He grimaced as he tried to reach for it but she quickly tossed it against the room. Instead, he pinned her down on the mattress.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked bitterly. She smiled.

 

“Teaching you a lesson,” she teased as her hand suddenly gripped around his length and stroke it. Her hands already warm. “Not to fuck with me,” she teased but he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He stared down at her for a moment realizing this wasn’t a much better position, in fact, it was all too tempting. She smirked searching his eyes.

 

“Now what?” she asked. He sneered as he sat up releasing her.

 

“Get out,” he demanded once more. Bella sat up looking like she was going to comply when suddenly she pounced on him. Her hands on the side of his face, her lips pressing firmly on his as she forced her tongue in his mouth. Forcing his to dance with hers. He suddenly bit her lip and shoved her off as she scratched the side of him, in turn, her nails scraping his cheek as she was shoved back. “You fucking lunatic,” he said disgusted and held his cheek and felt the warm scratches sting and blood on his fingers. Bella had done the same looking the blood coming from her lower lip. She began to giggle, her chest bouncing before she threw her head up and began to laugh a throaty roar. “Quiet…quiet..fuck,” he said pouncing on her once more and using his hand to cover her mouth. She looked back at him insulted before suddenly pulling his hand away and pulling his head towards her kissing him once again. This time, however, Sirius did not bit back. He let his tongue dance with Bella’s, his hard cock throbbing once more. She moaned into his mouth as her hand began to search under his blouse. “Don’t….no…” he said pulling away. She smirked.

 

“Don’t deny you didn’t enjoy it every bit of it, even this,” she teased as she scratched his chest this time.

 

“Ah,” Sirius let out as he pulled back. He once again grabbed her wrist and pinned them on the bed. She started to laugh once more apparently fully entertained at the situation. He suddenly bent down and pressed his lips on her silencing her. It only took a second for her to relent and kiss back, their tongues dancing, one of her hard nipples popping out of her corset could be felt against his chest. His cock began to drip as they moaned in each other’s mouths. Finally, he parted. “Mmmm I can do this all night, cousin,” she released in a throaty whisper. He smirked shaking his head. He gripped his cock, warm in his hands, his fingers spreading the pre-cum around his tip.

 

“Is this what you want?” he asked. As he pressed down firmly on her wrists that he pinned above her head. She bit her lower lip. “Huh?” he asked as he began to tease her, his cock sliding slowly along her wet folds. The wetness and warm feeling all too inviting. “Huh? Answer me Bella?” he demanded. She was silent as she glanced down at his hard cock then back at him. She bit her lower lip looking at him bitterly. “Well?” he asked as he slipped the head of his cock between the two folds and took every bit of willpower not to thrust himself all the way in.

 

“You know the answer to that,” she stated simply. He smiled as he lowered down near her ear.

 

“Say it… say you want it, beg for it,” he teased. She was silent for a moment.

 

“Yes..” she murmured. He scoffed as he whispered once more.

 

“Louder…say you want my cock,” he demanded before biting down on her earlobe and growling. She gasped as she buckled. Her legs threatening to close shut.

 

“Yes…gods yes I want your fucking cock, I want it inside of me, I want it now, you fucking arrogant prick,” she demanded squirming and suddenly he thrust inside of her. She gasped once again looking up at him in shock her jaw dropped in confusion.

 

“Is this what you want? Huh?” he pulled out and thrust back into her harder. “Huh?” he asked. She moaned a nod. Her breast slipping out of her corset as he began to thrust more and it felt like heaven and hell at once. His cock was rock hard and the wetness of his cousin Bella sounded fucking amazing as he continued to thrust in and out of her. It turned him on to no end. “See what you fucking made me do…” he let out angry and ashamed of what he was doing. Though instead, Bella arched upwards towards him the tip of his cock hitting her just right and causing her to squeeze tightly as he pulled out. “Fuck…” he let out as he lost a bit of strength. He let go of her wrist and held himself up instead. Bella moaned as she pushed him back. She quickly straddled him loosening up her corset freeing her breast completely as she held onto his cock and slid back down on it. He hissed as he felt his cock enveloped in her warmth as she began to rock her hips in a slow steady pace. She leaned up straight grabbing her breast and gripped onto her nipples.

 

“Gods…yes it feels better than I imagined,” she let out rocking back and forth and Sirius let out a small moan something about those words turned him on even more. He grabbed the sides of her hips and began moving her into his thrusts. Her moans were practically pouring out with each thrust as she held the side of her bed. Her breast bouncing freely as he fucked her. Soon she took control once more and began to bounce on his cock her breast bouncing quick circles kept him mesmerized and hard as she rode him like a horse. Her breast bouncing in quick jerks as she was getting close. “Fuck yes, …ah…cousin …fuck,” she moaned and he suddenly sat up and placed one of her nipples in his mouth and bit down it as it tried to bounce out of his teeth. “Ahhhh yes,” she let out and suddenly her walls clenched tight and he could feel her cum with a soft high pitch howl so feminine a sound that he could never imagine escaping her lips. She moaned arching her back, her free hand twisting her other nipple. Her dark hair a mess as some of it slicked with sweat. Suddenly Sirius pushed her back down on the bed and muffled his mouth with her as he continued to fuck her to a finish. The sloshing sounds of him sliding in and out, the moans of her mouths, her nipples hard against his chest. It did not take long and within a couple of minutes, he was cumming inside her as well. Both muffling their moans as she held onto him for dear life as he threated to part to breathe and yell in pleasure but she gripped him firmly until he pumped the last of his seed. Slowly she let him part as they tried to steady their breaths. He looked down into her dark eyes searching hers as she leaned up and kissed in quick small bites and he was getting hard once more.

 

“Go ahead fuck me again,” she said with a small smile. “Fuck me, for Merlin’s sake, keep fucking me,” she said looking away and Sirius began to slowly thrust into her once more but suddenly he pulled away as his mind began to slowly come to.

 

“Fuck!” he let out pulling away and sliding out. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he let out realizing what he had done. Bella sat up and smiled.

 

“Gods you’re fucking amazing,” she let out as she giggled. “Pity,” she said looking away as well. She sat up and scooted from the bed. “Night cousin,” she let out and apparated with a pop.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Narcissa tried her best not to wander towards it. The cursed thoughts that Sirius might know her and Bella’s dark secret. It left her feeling as if she was walking on eggshells around him. She wonders how Bella and Sirius could keep up the charade. When she gathers her breakfast, buttered toast, and some fruit. She made her way to the table and poured herself some juice as well. She ate slowly as the rest of her family gathers. Most of the talk is about Grandmother Irma’s upcoming party. They began to argue and bicker about the guest list. Narcissa sighed and looked away annoyed by everyone’s subtle bickering. Soon her sister comes in looking glowing and smug. Soon after Regulus does as well but he doesn’t stay long and grabs his food and takes it outside. She wonders why she did not do the same, she continues to eat when she sees Sirius enter.

 

His hair is lightly groomed back, his blouse as usual never buttoned up all the way, though this time he looks a bit paler and injured. His face scratched or cut. “Did you cut yourself shaving?” Narcissa asks as Sirius finally plants himself on the table and gives a quick smile.

 

“You can say that,” he answers simply stuffing a strawberry in his mouth. She perks a brow and Bella smirks in his direction as she spreads blackberry preserves on her toast.

 

“Remember you two to send your invites by tomorrow,” her father suddenly spoke up. “I’ll try to see about getting in contact with Andromeda,” he added.

 

“Good luck with that,” Bella let out and looked away. Sadly Narcissa had to agree.

 

Tea came and this time she busied herself with sketching. She was busy sketching the scenery of the lake. It didn’t take long an hour at most, she was a talented artist. The tea set her grandmother used was even painted by her two years ago. Meanwhile, she decided to write down a guest list of those she might want to see at the party. After a while, she got bored and headed to her room. She wrote the invites out and sent them on her way. She hugged herself watching the family owl fly off in a distance before sighing. She was bored once more. It seemed Andromeda was the only one with enough sense or nerve to find a way to avoid coming up every summer. Every July the Black clan was stuck inside the Black Manor as if the world outside was taken by a plague. Soon she busied herself with sketching once again. The cloudy day brought enough light for her to work with and now her eyes focused on her cousin Regulus who spent most of his free time here. She sketched him out to the very detail, he looked so much like his older brother Sirius, dark hair, pale skin, strong cheekbones, though a bit fuller, a bit more youthful. However, he had his mother’s eyes. Light blue that contrasted against his long dark locks. She was working on perfecting his nose that had rimless reading glasses. His face was angled downward he was reading a classic. His eyes, his mind so raptured he didn’t even realize she was staring or sketching him.

 

Soon her stomach grumbled and the lighting dim. It was going to be dinner time soon. Narcissa placed her sketchbook and pencil aside and stood up and stretched. She sighed making her way out the library and towards the dining room. They ate there in silence, as usual, the dim light not helping the mood at all but she was too hungry to care. She ate her meal before walking out back where she could see her father smoking a pipe.

 

“Good Evening father,” she greeted. “Plans going well?” she asked. He nodded and gruffed.

 

“As well as they could be, was looking forward to seeing your sister still no reply, no reply from the Shacklebolts, Knotts, or Malfoys either,” he added. Narcissa nodded.

 

“Father I don’t think Andromeda will be coming, I think this time it’s serious,” she added.

 

“If so why won’t she introduce us to this boy?” he asked. Narcissa shrugged and looked away but she and her sister knew this boy was muggle-born. It would shame the family. Narcissa hugged herself and sighed. “Go inside my sweet, I will straighten this out,” he said and Narcissa nodded and left.

 

She entered the library once again and made her way back towards her spot and was about to sit when she realized her sketchbook was gone. Narcissa sighed and turned around. “Alright, who took it?!” she started looking at Sirius reading a book, Bella writing her invites and Regulus playing the piano once more. “Who took my sketchbook?” she asked.

 

“Your what?” Bella simply repeated

 

“My sketchbook!” she said again. Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“Why do I care I see your stupid drawings all the time,” Bella replied.

 

“Sirius?” Narcissa asked. He looked up and looked around.

 

“It wasn’t me cousin,” he answered simply. Narcissa turned around.

 

“And you Regulus?” she asked. He stopped and looked towards her wide eye and shook his head. Narcissa sighed grabbing her pencils.

 

“Great…just great,” she said storming off.

 

“Probably a house elf,” Sirius started once more. “Maybe he put it back in your room,” he said. Narcissa paused and nodded. She made her way back to her room. She turned on the lights and looked around. Nothing, she sighed laying on her bed frustrated as she tried to calm herself. It wouldn’t have been that big of a deal but some of the sketches were, erotic. Especially towards the middle, girls kissing, boys kissing, sexual acts, romantic acts. If only she had not put an Anti-Accio charm to all her favorite objects this probably wouldn’t have been such an issue. This year was not her year. Narcissa sighed drifting to sleep and awoke a couple of hours later. She groaned turning to her side when she brought out her wand. She remembered a seeking type of spell her grandmother taught her two years ago. Though she never tried it before she wondered if she could still remember it.

 

Narcissa mumbled the words a bit twirling her wand until the third time she saw a stream of transparent silky light shoot out from her wand and towards her door. She smiled before following the door and tried again. It continued to lead her down the hall. She smiled as the silver light lead towards a door and vanished. Narcissa smiled. It was the bathroom? Why would it be there? She grabbed the doorknob, it was locked. She growled unlocking the door with her wand and stepped in. She looked around and then saw Regulus taking a bubble bath looking through her sketchbook. It hovered a few feet in front of him. Narcissa fumed walking towards the bath leaning over.

 

“Ah-ha!” she let out shutting her sketchbook shut. He gasped wide-eyed and huddled in towards himself.

 

“Narcissa…what..what are you doing here?” he asked embarrassed and ashamed. She pulled her book towards her chest and sighed.

 

“You lied about having my sketchbook, you little liar,” she said in disbelief. The thought of quiet, shy, Regulus lying made her smile and chuckle.

 

“Alright..okay get out,” he said hugging himself. Narcissa eyed him and locked the door with her wand. She opened her sketchbook all the pages seemed dry no water damage to them as she checked over them, slowly. “Why are you still here?” he asked.

 

“You didn’t…. you didn’t see all of them, did you?” she started. “How far did you get?” she asked. He looked up at her then away his baby blue eyes looking for an answer.

 

“No… just a few pages,” he said Narcissa smiled and placed her book aside. She bent low studying his features wondering if he was lying. He looked so much like his brother, Sirius, the harborer of death. If Sirius spilled her secret it would be the end of her. She slowly eyed Regulus, sweet, innocent, Regulus. As he stared to the side not knowing what to do. She sighed as she reached out and grabbed a sponge that floated nearby.

 

“I should make you pay…for lying to me you know,” she started sweetly her blue eyes searching his who looked confused and embarrassed. She squeezed the sponge and slowly placed it on his shoulder. “What would make you never lie or steal from me again? Hmm?” she teased as she began to bathe him. He swallowed as he slowly turned his head towards her and eyed her back seriously.

 

“I promise I won’t…” he stated simply as he watches her spread the sponge from his shoulder to his arm. He was thin a bit frail, he swallowed as she dropped it.

 

“I know you will,” she smiled seriously as she put her hands in the water and picked it up and squeezed it once more. She was quiet for a while and yet she still felt angry. She picked up the sponge once more and began bathing him again. “You know you’ve always been my favorite cousin,” she started, slightly scrubbing his back. “You never tried to burn my hair with fireworks or turn my cat into a toad,” she added as she dipped the sponge into the water and squeezed some of it on top of his hair. He closed his eyes as some of his dark locks got soaked. Narcissa giggled at his reaction and smiled. “So kissed any girls or boys yet?” she teased. He looked down and away.

 

“I’m fine with girls, thanks,” he said beginning to relax a bit.

 

“That’s good,” she smiled. “I’m fine with girls too,” she said. Regulus snapped towards her direction his blue eyes widen in shock. “What? I’m just fond of beautiful creatures,” she replied as if it was nothing. “So have you kissed a girl yet?” she asked. He shook his head. “Really?” she asked trying hard not to giggle. “But you’re some handsome cousin,” she said. “I find it hard to believe,” she said dropping the sponge. She went in to grab it not even realizing where it had landed. She dipped her hand searching for it when she felt it, he was hard and he turned pale.

 

“I can grab it,” he said looking for the sponge as well. She smirked much like her sister as she looked away. She suddenly found her fingers slightly briskly feeling his hardness. She slowly turned to meet his gaze as her fingertips slightly slid upwards measuring the length of his cock. Almost daring him to pull her away and yet he didn’t. “You know if you ever wanted some pointers,” she started leaning in and placed both hands into the water. He leaned back and gasped. “Got it!” she said grabbing the sponge and squeezing it. “I’m more than willing to give you a few lessons,” she said squeezing the sponge and placing it to the side. With that, she stood up and dried her hands. She grabbed her sketchbook.

 

“Good night, cousin,” she said making her way out of the bathroom. Regulus face expression of shock was stuck in her mind as she began giggling her way back towards her room. She knew he won’t be stealing or lying to her anytime soon.

 

Narcissa woke feeling a bit smug at first. Though when Regulus didn’t show for breakfast she felt pretty bad and a bit petty going that far with him. He was still young, even if he was only a couple of years younger than her. She didn’t want her favorite cousin avoiding her the rest of the summer. She sighed as she sketched a bird that nested on the tree. Bella came storming out towards her.

 

“What’s wrong sister?” Narcissa asked.

 

“That idiot Rodulphus…says he can’t come, says his family already planned a vacation,” she said angrily. “It was supposed to be the night I formally introduce him to our family,” she said angrily, as she crumpled the letter in her hands.

 

“I’m sure there will be other times,” Narcissa said as if it was nothing. Bella pushed her wild locks back and looked frustrated.

 

“Where’s your shadow?” Bella asked.

 

“What?” Narcissa asked.

 

“Sirius’ brother Regulus?” Bella asked. Narcissa shrugged.

 

“Who knows probably off reading in the forest somewhere,” Narcissa answered if it was nothing. They were quiet for a moment. “Does he know?” she started in a whisper. “About us?” she added even lower. Bella hugged herself and looked around nodded.

 

“Yes,” she whispered back.

 

“I fucking knew it,” Narcissa swore and the lead of her pencil broke.

 

“But don’t worry, he’ll never tell, I made sure of that,” she said with a small smirk. Narcissa looked up at her sister.

 

“How?” she asked. Bella swayed a bit as she seemed to when she felt proud or arrogant about something.

 

“Never mind you, just don’t’cause any more trouble,” she said and with that Bella walked away. Narcissa felt bad she had already caused trouble. She sighed as she started heading back to her room thinking of a way to make it up to him. On her way, she could hear the piano playing in the library and smiled. He was talented and perhaps she didn’t need to go that far. She went up to her room and picked out some of her favorite books, they were smutty muggle romance novels but they were her favorites and detailed in the good parts. She wrapped them in a cloth and went back down but he was no longer in the library. She decided to check back in his room and there he was reading a book on his bed. Narcissa knocked on the door and came in.

 

“Can I come in?” she asked walking in. He looked up wide-eyed his rimless glasses hanging low.

 

“Well sure...you’re already in,” he said. Narcissa smiled and closed the door.

 

“You’re right…sorry,” she said a bit embarrassed. She stood there stiffly as Regulus looked around nervously and then placed his book and glasses towards his side. “I brought you something,” she said holding out her package. “A gift,” she added. He smiled a bit as he made his way towards her, standing taller than her he hovered above her looking down at Narcissa as she presented the maroon cloth package. “Here,” she said. He took it and smiled.

 

“May I?” he asked about to unwrap it. Narcissa nodded.

 

“Of course,” she said. She watched as he unwrapped it, eying his facial expression for a reaction. His smile broadened as he looked at the cover of the book than the other and then the other.

 

“Oh…trashy romance novels, just what I always wanted,” he said with a chuckle. Narcissa smiled brightly at his charming reply and for the life of her she could not figure out why he was still alone. Narcissa nodded.

 

“Yes my favorites,” she said. “They’re all muggle but…you know,” she said with a wave of her hand. He looked up at her surprised that she would read anything a muggle would have written. “They’re very entertaining actually and you know will give you a few pointers on how to deal with girls…when the time comes of course,” she said happily. “Sadly they’re all from a girl’s point of view,” she said with a sigh. “Though if your keen you’ll see what makes that girl…well, blush,” she said stepping back hugging herself. He wrapped them back up at the cloth and smiled.

 

“Thanks, Cissy,” he said simply looking towards the window. She nodded.

 

“Of course,” she said making her way back out and feeling quite pleased with herself. She hoped it eased the tension between her and Regulus. During dinner, they fought over the dinner menu for the party and complained about those who would not show. Soon after Narcissa made her way to library holding a cup of tea. She found, Regulus by the piano once more, Sirius trying to fix a blouse, and Bella writing a letter. She sighed walking into the library. Everything seemed to be going back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius was dreadful at fixing clothes, both muggle and magical. He was able to get the buttons back on magical at first but they were all very loose and he was forced to tighten them the muggle way. So he sat there in the library with piss poor lighting because he suspected Bella was up to no good. That and the fact Regulus had been quiet the past few days. He was ashamed to admit he wasn’t as close to his brother as he would like. Him being in Slytherin and himself in Gryffindor but he still cared for him and his wellbeing. Perhaps when he was on his own he could have his brother live with him away from all this demented darkness.

 

“What song is that?” Narcissa asked as she hovered over Regulus sipping her tea. His brother did not pause as he skillfully kept playing, his head bobbing as he looked up at her.

 

“Preludes, Op 28, Chopin…raindrops,” he just answered. She smiled and nodded.

 

“Well you play lovely cousin,” she said as she stood by and watched.

 

“Yes, yes,” Bella agreed walking towards the window. “Such talent unlike someone over there,” she said hinting towards Sirius.

 

“Bugger off,” Sirius said. Narcissa turned.

 

“You’re not going… Bella Grandmother sent not to open the Library windows to send letters, the owls leave droppings on the rugs,” Narcissa warned but Bella took no heed. She pulled out her wand and the large window opened a cool breeze blew in, the curtains flew gently back, along with all their hair. Regulus looked out to the moonlight, not missing a beat of his song. Soon Bella summoned an owl and attached her letter and sent it away.

 

“Close it,” Bella said to her sister simply and walked out of the library.

 

“No..you do..damn it,” Narcissa swore as Bella was gone from the library. Narcissa pulled her wand and closed the window and Sirius chuckled. Bella was a pain but at times it was entertaining. Soon Narcissa sighed and left the library as well. Regulus watched as she left and kept playing.

 

“Good, now I can use the fires light and get these buggers on faster,” Sirius said taking the large chair by the fireplace.

 

“Why?” Regulus asked simply, still playing.

 

“Why what?” Sirius asked.

 

“Why do you have to resew your buttons?” he asked. Sirius grimaced.

 

“Oh you know clumsy…” he replied at first. “Also I forget before changing,” he added. It was a better lie and he knew Regulus knew about his ability to change into Padfoot, his dog animagus. Regulus did not reply and kept playing. Soon the song ended and he stood up and left.

  
“I suppose I’ll go to bed, goodnight brother,” Regulus replied leaving. Sirius nodded simply and continued to sew. After thirty minutes he inspected his work and looked satisfied. Soon Bella walked back in, she paused.

 

“Oh…you’re still here,” she said. She looked around and took his old seat by the table. She pulled out a note and began reading it by the light. She crumpled it before pulling out some parchment and began writing. Sirius was working on his second blouse now but every once in a while she would crumple up the parchment and start anew.

 

“Could you be any louder?” Sirius asked eying her for a moment. Bella turned to gaze at him.

 

“Shut it,” she said simply. After another couple of minutes, she crumpled another letter and sighed throwing her hair back.

 

“What Rodolphus got tired of you already? Not replying back?” he taunted. Bella turned her head and eyed him.

 

“Fuck off cousin, can’t you see I’m busy,” she said staring to write another letter, scribbling furiously. Sirius started to chuckle as she saw how intensely she was writing.

 

“I wonder how Rodulphus would feel knowing about your dark secret?” Sirius started.

 

“Our secret,” she corrected.

 

“Nah… I don’t think he would like it much, not one bit…I mean, after all, I promised not to tell our family but him…never promised to that,” Sirius started. “I wonder would he tell the world, would others believe him? Would-“ suddenly Sirius' lips moved but nothing came out.

 

“I said shut it,” Bella hissed her wand pointed towards him. She slowly lowered it. “If you spill just one…I’ll take you down-“ suddenly her mouth spoke and nothing came out. She pointed her wand to her mouth and tried to unmute herself, unfortunately, Sirius was just as good as mute spells as she was. She sighed, before inhaling through her nose. Sirius threw his head back laughing in silence at Bella’s frustration. Bella tilted her head and eyed him. She swallowed looking towards the door and pointing her wand locking it and only Merlin knew what. Sirius perked a brow and shook his head before looking back down at his blouse at the fire’s light that was starting to dwindle. He pointed his wand towards the fireplace and raised the flames a bit. He suddenly saw Bella walk off her seat and towards him. She casually strolled towards his direction and stared down at him. Her eyes were dark against the flames, her pale skin, reflecting the fire’s light. Sirius sat there looking up as Bella suddenly partially straddled him, her heavy dress had many layers, threatening to slide her off the chair. Though her hands worked quickly and unzipped Sirius’ pants and freed his cock which was in the process of getting hard. Bella pulled it out and looked into her cousin’s eyes and tilted her head and smirked. He leaned back smirking before looking away. Suddenly she scooted closer lifting herself up a bit and placed his hard cock towards her cunt, already moist, of the thought of what she wanted to do next. She opened her mouth, her breath exhaled as she looked away a bit feeling his tip against her folds before slowly sliding down onto it. Her jaw dropped as she breathed out a heavy shudder, feeling his warm cock inside her. Sirius swallowed but his hips jerked upwards all the same as he finally looked up at Bella as she began to slowly grind against him. He let out a throaty moan as Bella’s hands began to quickly unbutton his blouse. Her cool hands met his bare chest as Sirius suddenly pulled down her revealing top and corset and freed her breast. He stared up at his cousin’s eyes as he leaned in and popped one of her nipples in his mouth.

 

Slowly she started to grind against Sirius’ hard cock as he sucked on her nipples, teething them to hardened peaks that made her wetter. Neither could be heard, no protest, just the soft moans, and heavy breaths, soon accompanied by the sound of pounding flesh, and the smell of sex. Bella gripped onto Sirius’ shoulders, rocking her hips back and forth in a slow and steady pace. However, it seemed much too slow for Sirius as he placed his hands upon her waist and began to move her to his liking. Bella threw her head back, her clit hard with the idea of Sirius taking control and using her body for his pleasure. Soon the chair began to lift and thump as she thrust harder and harder and sounds of cloth swooshing and wood thumping was the only thing making their act known. Soon she could no longer help it as her breath became ragged and as Sirius squeezed one of her breast so tightly she felt herself coming and suddenly she heard herself moan and her eyes widen as she saw Sirius with a wand in hand suddenly she bent down and began sucking on his neck. He made a facial expression as she slowly grinded her hips, along his cock, determined to make him come as well. She bit down sucking on his neck grinding him as he thrust into her, forcing her hips to fuck to his rhythm. Soon she could feel him cum inside her and she held grabbed her wand and returned the favor as she bit down his neck harder.

 

“Ahhh….fuck,” he let out as he cried with pain. She finally let go and smiled deviously watching his face contort from a euphoric haze to pain. He threw his head back and looked up at her. “Fuck…you fucking bitch,” he said as she gleamed as she rocked a few more final thrust and sat up. She did not say anything as she backed away from him and apparated with a pop. Sirius rubbed his forehead in his hand, pushing back the sweaty locks. Not sure what the fuck just happened and why he let it happened again.

 

 

Sirius woke up and after his shower, he inspected the markings Bella had given him. The scratches were barely starting to fade but now he had purple bruises on his neck as well. He shook his head swearing as he continued to shave. “For fuck's sake,” he let out as he saw his reflection in the mirror. He had to pop his collar and tried to magic away the markings and for the most part, he was successful. During tea, he sat there looking at Narcissa painting by the pond once more though Bella hovered nearby seemingly in conversation. He eyed her, his eyes narrowing. He fucking hated her and yet his cock hardened every time she neared. It didn’t help that each fuck session was one of the most pleasurable satisfying things on the planet. He had a decision to make, to live with the guilt and shame, trying to avoid her for the rest of his life or to accept it and fuck her every chance he got.

 

“I expect none of your friends will be coming much less invited?” Druella started as she sipped on some tear. Sirius rolled his eyes.

 

“What would be the fun in that? I invited all of them of course,” he replied back “The Potters, Lupin, Pettigrew,” he started.

 

“Sirius!” his mother scolded.

 

“Just playing,” he said raising his hands up in defense. “As if I’d subject them to that torture,” he let out.

 

“Sirius!” this time his father Orion scolded him.

 

“Psh,” Sirius said making his way back towards the manor. His grandmother’s party was just in a couple of days and soon he could leave this forsaken house and never come back. Yet his mind could not help but wander towards Bella and all the things he still would like to do with her. If she was willing of course. “Fuck….” He let out shaking his head, his pants were starting to tighten of the idea of it and even worse he was willingly thinking about it. He hated this but what’s done was done. He didn’t want to live a life full of shame and resentment. Life was too short of that. So when night fell he found himself apparating towards her room. Bella turned startled as she was holding a glass of sherry.

 

“Oh…it’s you,” she said before downing the drink. Sirius smirked as he strutted towards her unbuttoning his cuffs along the way.

 

“Did you expect anyone else?” he asked. She inhaled and eyed him.

 

“What do you want?” she asked. He neared and looked at her bottle of liquor.

 

“What else you got?” he asked She smirked and opened a cupboard revealing a variety of bottles. Sirius scoffed.

 

“How else do you think I survive this bloody fiasco,” she said walking away.

 

“So you finally admit it,” he said inspecting one of her bottles. Bella was quiet.

 

“It was never mean to go this far,” she said bitterly as she unzipped her dress and began sliding if off. She had no shame, she had nothing to hide and both of them knew that. “Go ahead take the bloody bottle and go,” she said. Sirius grabbed a bottle and watched as she untied her boots, just in some panties, a corset, and stockings. He sighed, she was tempting him and if she wasn’t for fuck's sake, he really was done for. He made his way towards her and suddenly wrapped a hand around her waist and hovered the bottle over her shoulder.

 

“What’s the fun in drinking alone,” he said simply as his hand slid lower. She stiffened straightening up.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked in a breathy whisper.

 

“Accepting fate,” he answered sliding his hands away. He backed up and sat on edge of her bed popping open the bottle and taking a swig. He made a face and groaned. “Ah…good stuff,” he said simply. Bella turned and faced him as she continued to unlace her boots and kicked them off. She suddenly neared him and forced his legs open as she scooted in-between them. Sirius smirked as he looked up and she took the bottle from him and took a long drink herself.

 

“Well then…let’s start accepting the facts, shall we?” she started as she bent low and unzipped his pants. He could feel the blood rushing towards his cock as her cool hands began to free his hardening cock. She pulled it out and watched it hardened with a playful smirk. She lowered herself as she growled, her lips rubbing against the soft skin of his harden phallus. Toying with it, with her soft pink lips. Her breath warm as she slowly stuck out her tongue and licked from the shaft up, causing his cock to twitch.

 

“Fuck,” he let out and continued to watch leaning back. She suddenly leaned in and swallowed his cock, placing it in deep within her mouth, wetting it. He perked a brow impressed before she began to lick it, playfully with her tongue at first. She slowly kissed it and rubbed his moist cock mixed with precum.

 

“Say you want it,” she whispered. “Want me to suck this cock like its last thing I’ll ever suck,” she teased. Sirius smirked as he leaned forward a bit.

 

“Suck my fucking cock,” he replied simply and Bella smiled before placing her hands around it and started to suck it. Sirius threw his head back as he could hear her suck his cock and for a second he felt like a god, her hands were now warm, moving up and down with her warm mouth that very much felt like a cunt. He closed his eyes as he slowly began to thrust into her mouth. “Gods…yes,” he hissed as she moaned and began to rub her clit as well. He threw his head back thrusting harder as she did that. Swearing once more. “Fuck…not yet,” he said lifting her head up away from his swollen cock. His hands on her cheeks as she looked up confused and wanton. He scoffed as he smirked and leaned into a kiss, it was different this time, mutual and reciprocated, and yet it felt good all the same. He lifted her up and pushed her on her bed. She gasped a bit.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked in shock and mock offense.

 

“Shut it… you know like it,” he said as he began to unbutton his blouse for once and pull it off. She grinned liking what she saw as he pulled off his belt, then his pants and boxers. “The night you said you saw me jerking off,” he started as he began to get on the bed and open her legs. “The thought of you like this,” he paused pulling off her panties. She was already glistening wet, “The thought of me doing this,” he paused as he suddenly bent low sticking his tongue between her wet folds. She hissed a gasp, her nipples harden as she leaned back. Sirius breathed heavily into her wet cunt, his tongue easily slipping up and down between her folds. Her clit hard he flicked his tongue on it and she buckled as she shuddered a moan. “That’s right,” he breathed out between her cunt and suddenly stuck his tongue in her as he began to finger her clit with her thumb. Slurping was all that can be heard with the soft cries of pleasure as she rocked her hips to his tongue and thumb.

“Fuck…fuck…gods…fuck,” she paused to breathe. “I’m so close…fuck me,” she let out. “Cousin…your cock…I need it, I need it…inside me, fuck,” she let out pleadingly before he knew it he was on his knees ready to comply. He suddenly held his rock hard cock in his hands and slid it in effortlessly as she was soaking wet. “Gods yes,” she let out as he began to slowly thrust in her. She moaned in high pitch feminine howls as he watched her bite down her lip in pleasure, watched as her tits, bounced with each slap of a thrust.

 

“Fuck you’re so fucking wet,” he said as he began the pound harder and faster. It was sliding in and out effortlessly and suddenly she let out a hiss like moan as she gripped the sheets. He continued to thrust into her riding it out. He could feel her walls clenching around him and it took a great amount of willpower to keep from cumming himself. His cock was soaked as he pulled it out not letting himself come just yet. Bella steadied her breath. “I’m done yet, up,” he said pulling her up.

 

“Gods…are you fucking serious?” she asked complying. He laid on his back.

 

“Of course, I’m fucking serious, who else would I be?” he teased. She scoffed as he positioned himself between her legs. “How much do you want to shut me up?” he whispered kissing her inner thigh. “Show me…cousin,” he let out in a low growl and her chest heaved her breath steadied as she sat on his face and slowly started to rock against his mouth and tongue.

 

“Do you like that cousin? Like how I shut you up?” she teased and was rewarded with a firm long stroke of his rough tongue on her clit. “Ah,” she breathed out. “God, you’re naughty…ah,” she suddenly felt her nip on her folds. She continued to ride his face, as Sirius squeezed one her breast as she held onto the wall and headboard for support. Sirius’ other hand stroke his hard cock, enjoying every minute of it, the facial expressions of Bella’s as she rocked closer and closer to orgasm, her moans, the feel of her hard nipples and soft breasts. “Fuck,” she whimpered as she rode his mouth to a second orgasm and she let out a soft howl, her faced full of sweat as she came into Sirius’ mouth.

 

Sirius then pushed her off and forced her on all fours, though it seemed Bella was still hazy and spent from the last orgasm as he began to thrust into her from behind. His cock easily sliding in and out. He slapped into her ass quickly and steadily, as she let out a moan. “Ugh…so good,” she let out as she tried to hold herself up as he gripped her hips and ass tightly Those words, seeing her trying her best to weakly comply and please him, had him suddenly bent over and began cumming into her. Cum began splashing out of her wet pussy and he continued to pound into her from behind and finally, he swore as he felt suddenly spent as well.

 

“Fuck,” he let out as he fell back upon her headboard and stared at the mess left dripping out of Bella’s cunt. He stared, he wanted to remember this image as he threw his head back and pushed away his sweaty dark locks and tried to ignore the smell of sex. Bella finally turned over, laying on her back as well. She stared at the ceiling her eyes slowly drifting asleep.

 

Sirius woke up still in Bella’s bedroom and looked around it was still slightly dark as he got up and gathered his things and apparated out of there. He decided to take a bath not caring if he was late for breakfast. His mind-numbing out the pain and shame of the events that happened. It was no point denying it, he enjoyed it, she enjoyed it, and it was a curse he had to live with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he, you all thought I forgot about you? Sike here's the next chapter.

Narcissa peeked in through the old keyhole and could see her sister riding her cousin’s Sirius’ mouth like it was the most enjoyable thing in the world. She grimaced as she stood up and leaned against the door. She frowned looking away this was what she meant when she said he would never speak. She shook her head and scoffed and turned around and placed a silencing charm on the door. She chuckled at the thought of it, those two bickering, bantering, fighting, and yet they were fucking like wild animals. Perhaps it was some strange attraction mixed with sexual frustration that drew them together. She swallowed, perhaps Sirius fell into Bella’s trap just like she did. With a promise of euphoric pleasure and no one ever knowing. Yet she never failed to deliver on the euphoric pleasure part of the deal, others seemed to be knowing.

 

She found her way past Regulus’ room and noticed the light on and looked back at the room worried. She opened the door and to her amazement, it was unlocked. The light was dim as she saw Regulus reading one of her novels.

 

“Narcissa…” he answered looking up, pushing his glasses up his nose as well.

 

“You’re still up,” she said wide-eyed and worried.

 

“Yeah...” he said looking away.

 

“You…you didn’t hear anything,” she asked. He looked down and shook his head. She scoffed out a sigh and looked away. She was pretty sure he was lying. She was quiet for a bit longer. Saddened and worried. “Well at least you’re reading those books I gave you,” she said softly. He smiled and nodded. “Well I better go,” she said about to slip out.

 

“Cissa,” he started simply and held the novel to his side. “Is it true women like it when men tug on their nipples?” he asked. Narcissa looked to the side and tried not to laugh. “I just find it odd that’s it mentioned here quite a bit and well doesn’t it hurt?” he asked. She threw her head back and laughed.

 

“Of course not,” she answered. “Well maybe a little,” she started. “It’s because they’re all hot and bothered they really don’t feel the pain, the nipples are a sexual organ so when it’s around that time I suppose the opposite effect happens,” she said hugging herself. He looked away and nodded.

 

“Oh,” he said. She smirked.

 

“Have you got to the part where they did it on the table, or in the carriage, oh that other novel has a piano scene,” she added. “I bet you would like that,” she said teasing him.

 

“Gee, thanks for ruining it for me,” he teased. Narcissa laughed. She made her way to the bed and sat on the edge.

 

“Can’t sleep either,” she said sadly. He nodded.

 

“You can stay a bit longer if you like,” he finally said. She smiled and laid down.

 

“Thanks, I shall,” she said pushing her braid aside. She picked it up and picked at the ends that were beginning to split. She frowned knowing she would have to trim her hair soon. She looked up and noticed he just looked around. “Why aren’t you reading?” she asked looking up. He swallowed.

 

“Well I can’t,” he said. She giggled.

 

“Of course, you can,” she said playing with her hair still.

 

“Not those books,” he said. Narcissa giggled and yawned as she sat up and scooted up towards the headboard.

 

“Why too dirty?” she asked simply, his blue eyes widen and lifted his hand as if she stated the obvious.

 

“Yes, plus…you know those parts,” he paused looking down. Narcissa smiled and nodded.

 

“Yes I suppose those parts can make it uncomfortable,” she said with a sigh. “I suppose I should go,” she said about scoot off.

 

“Wait,” he said grabbing her wrist and she turned looking at him.

 

“Yes?” she asked confused. He looked embarrassed.

 

“You said something about giving me some pointers,” he said looking away. Narcissa smiled.

 

“I did, didn’t I,” she said relaxing getting back on the bed. “Well what do you want to know?” she asked. He still was too shy to look up at her.

 

“How to kiss,” he said. Narcissa looked away.

 

“Well, the book is pretty good at telling that, lips together then parted, tongues mingling about, just don’t get too sloppy or toothy,” she said. “Besides you’re new I’m pretty sure the girl your with will overlook those things,” she said simply. He nodded and sighed.

 

“It’s just I have these strange feeling…I can’t push aside no matter what, I feel like I’m going to die young,” he said sadly. Narcissa snapped her head in his direction.

 

“Of course not, don’t say that, don’t even think that, we’re witches and wizards our thoughts could even hold power,” she said seriously. He nodded sadly and swallowed. She was hurt to hear those words. “You’re my favorite cousin,” she said sadly. “Please don’t say that again,” she said grabbing his hand and squeezing it. He looked at her his blue eyes softly, looking ten times older with his rimless glasses that were sliding down a bit.

 

“Narcissa,” he started softly, she nodded.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes widen. Her breath heavier.

 

“Why would you ask that? I said you’ll live longer,” she said strongly. He looked away.

 

“Forget it…forget I ever asked,” he said embarrassed. She looked away and swallowed. Her emotions becoming a mess. She didn’t want to lose his friendship or trust, and yet she did not want to suck him into this family curse as well, the same as Bella and now Sirius. She swallowed, as she sat on her knees and neared. A kiss shouldn’t hurt? Should it?

 

“Regulus,” she pulled his shoulder and whispered. He was stiff as he leaned away. “Come here,” she added as he stayed still. She swallowed as she began to coax him by playing his soft dark locks while caressing his cheek. “Come on,” she said pulling once more and this time he turned to face her. She stared into his light blue eyes before suddenly nearing. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him gently at first. Then slowly she eased her tongue in his mouth and deepened the kiss. Her heart raced, he was better than she imagine he would be, as her hands slowly began to roam and from his cheeks to his neck and hair. She tugged it gently as he began to lean closer and she could feel herself getting hot. She suddenly broke the kiss and stared into his blue eyes, his glasses askew. He smiled as he took them off and placed them aside as he neared once more and this time she found herself leaning back.

 

It was as if he was a natural kisser. A part of her felt like it was almost a trap. She broke the kiss leaning her head back to catch her breath and immediately he began to kiss her neck and his hands began to roam towards her breast. She closed her eyes gripping the sheets.

 

“We can’t,” she whispered looking away. “Stop, Regulus,” she let out and obediently he stopped his blue eyes wide. She sighed. “You’re very good, you have nothing to worry about,” she said sitting up. “In fact too good,” she said sadly. “You left me all hot and bothered,” she said a bit embarrassed. “I better go,” she said and left.

 

Narcissa woke up hugging her pillow her stomach grumbled. She was more than ready for breakfast. Narcissa ate a croissant with yogurt as Regulus sat there reading his book slowly stuffing his face with oatmeal. She perked a brow he seemed to be acting as if nothing had happened. Perhaps he wasn’t as innocent as she thought he was. Soon Sirius came in looking spent but certainly had an appetite and loaded his plate with everything. Sirius looked around and continued to eat.

 

“Where’s Bella,” he asked as if it was nothing. Narcissa perked a brow as she took a drink of water.

 

“Bella has left to get a dress for tomorrow’s gathering,” Grandmother Irma replied. Sirius let out a small hmph.

 

“Without me? That slut!” Narcissa let out upset Bella got to shopping and not her.

 

“Child watch your mouth,” Grandmother Irma scolded. Both Sirius and Regulus muffled their laughter. “You two quiet,” she scolded as well. Soon after Narcissa found herself painting some teacups like old times. Very delicate flowers and leaves, she slowly painted on the pale porcelain. It kept her mind and time occupied. She watched as Sirius and Regulus flew about the courtyard magically tossing decorations at each other until they were scolded and Sirus left to smoke and Regulus went inside. After lunch, Narcissa was reading a book bitterly.

 

“What’s the matter, Cissy?” Sirius asked.

 

“It doesn’t take that long to buy a bloody dress,” Narcissa snapped. “I bet she’s out with Rodulphus,” she said simply. Sirius stiffened as he perked a brow.

 

“Is she?” he said simply before tossing the apple he toyed with back in the air and walking towards the fireplace. Narcissa suddenly remembered that Rodulphus was out of town. Then why was she gone so long?

 

Soon dinner came and she was back, this time looking proper but late all the same.

 

“Took you long enough,” her mother scolded. Bella smiled.

 

“Well I did some other things as well,” Bella replied stiffly. “Besides I got Cissy a dress too,” she said. Narcissa’s eyes widen.

 

“Really?” she asked. Bella nodded.

 

“Yes, yes it’s in your room,” she said picking her goblet and taking a sip. Narcissa smiled and Sirius released a soft smile. Which she was pretty sure she never seen her cousin ever do towards Bella not like that. She shrugged as she wondered what dress Bella got her. After dinner, Narcissa made her way to her room and saw a dress on her bed. She pulled it out of its wrapping and examined it. A soft light pink summer dress, though it sparkled, with beads and chiffon. Narcissa smiled she loved it. Her sister really did know her. She thanked Bella who was out having a late night tea with the rest of the family.

 

“Does it fit?” Bella asked.

 

“I don’t’ know I didn’t try it, it should,” she replied.

 

“Good, Gods know you hardly eat a thing you damn twig,” she said sipping her tea. Narcissa stuck out her tongue and decide to join the late night tea as a few of the elders bossed house elves over finishing touches and details. Soon it was late and everyone headed to bed. Narcissa tossed and turned and snuck out of her bed. She peeped into Bella’s room. It was dark and quiet. She sighed as she made her way to Sirius’ room and did the same thing. His room a bit darker though he had an empty bottle in his hand he seemed to be sound asleep. She sighed yawning making her way to her room and stopped at Regulus’ room and saw him reading once more. She scoffed opening his room door and sticking his head in.

 

“Bloody nerd,” she let out. Regulus jumped startled.

 

“Cissa,” he said angrily. “You scared me,” he said closing his book. Narcissa giggled and stepped in closing the door.

 

“Still on the same book?” she asked.

 

“Unfortunately can’t read them anywhere else around the house,” he said. She nodded he was quiet as she made her way towards him and sat next to him in bed. She watched him, as he brought back the book and continued to read. She smiled it must be a story part of the book. He looked handsome even with his glasses, she thought. She sighed as she got under the covers and laid down. She hugged his pillow and closed her eyes yawning. An hour later she awoke slightly as Regulus was getting ready to sleep as well. “Goodnight cousin,” she yawned.

 

“Night Cissy,” he said and suddenly he was out. It wasn’t till early morning that Narcissa woke up to her cousin spooning her though he was also hard. Yet he was fast asleep. Narcissa sighed.

 

“Damn it Reg..you’re poking me,” she said shoving him back too lazy to get up and go to her own bedroom. She shoved him away and he awoke a bit.

 

“Hmph..Cissa still here?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” she hissed turning to face him. He was on his back. “Your bloody cock woke me up,” she said closing her eyes.

 

“Oh…..what?” he finally realized what he said and sat up. “Oh gods…I’m..sorry,” he said. Narcissa sighed and muffled a chuckle.

 

“It’s alright, I know it’s natural for that to happen to boys,” she said sitting up now. “Bloody hell I’m awake now, I hope I don’t look tired tomorrow,” she said feeling tired as she scooted closer and hugged him instead. She closed her eyes but as soon as sleep came near Regulus shifted.

 

“I can’t sleep I’m embarrassed,” he admitted. Narcissa smiled.

 

“Shut it, you’re fine,” she said squeezing him tighter, “Sleep,” she added.

 

“I’ll try,” he said. He shifted to his side then after another ten minutes again. This time Narcissa sighed.

 

“What time is it?” she asked.

 

“Three,” Regulus said looking over towards his clock.

 

“Fucking figures,” she let out. She laid back and stretched figuring as long as she was there Regulus was no going to sleep. She looked over and noticed he was completely under the covers. She smiled dunking under as well.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked.

 

“Hiding, trying to sleep,” he answered.

 

“You sleep like this?” she asked. He nodded.

 

“Yes sometimes,” he replied. Narcissa laughed. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness as she grabbed her wand and let it up. She saw Regulus wide-eyed looking at her smiling.

 

“Why did you do that?” he asked.

 

“So I can see you, of course,” she said.

 

“Why?” he asked. She rolled her eyes and dimmed it.

 

“Better?” she asked.

 

“Yes,” he said closing his eyes. She smiled scooting closer as she watched his peaceful expression and grew nearer. The light turned off as her lips met his. He pulled away startled at first and uncovered himself. The moonlight was the only light now as he stared at her. They were both staring at each other in the dark for a minute. Contemplating what just happened. She hesitated a bit as she neared once again and this time he did not pull away. Their lips slowly connected before tongues met and danced, and smacking of parting of lips and breathing could be heard with each new kiss. Soon her breath was heavy and she could feel Regulus poking once again. Though he wasted no time taking advantage of the situation.

 

“Cousin…” she whimpered as he began to take off her simple flannel blouse she had on. She soon helped him pull it over her head and took it off. She smiled taking off her bra, her eyes never leaving his. Soon her bra was gone and he neared once more kissing her gently at first and lowered himself, leaving trails of kisses down towards her breast, just like one of the love scenes in her novels and she shuddered when she felt her nipple in his mouth as his lips toyed with it. She suddenly felt herself grow hot and wet as she breathed out in pleasure. “Huh…so hot,” she let out. She could feel his free hand squeezing her other breast, his thumb over her nipple as he sucked the other. Her legs began to buckle with pleasure as she became frustrated. “I need more,” she whispered lifting his head up towards hers. His big blue eyes staring into hers as she kissed him and turned him over. “Lay down,” she ordered softly as he did as he was told. He laid there as she pulled off his boxers and revealed a very hard cock. She smiled as she bent down and began to suck on it gently. He gasped a bit as his legs buckled. “Relax,” she whispered and continued to suck on it gently.

 

Soon his hips began to thrust into her mouth as he relaxed. Her eyes trying to make out his expressions in the moonlight. She stopped smiling as she slowly began to straddle him. She swallowed eyeing him for permission as she neared his cock towards her entrance. He nodded very gently and she slowly eased down.

 

“Ah,” he let out as she sat there with his hard cock inside her.

 

“Did I hurt you?” she asked and he shook his head. “Good,” Narcissa let out as she slowly began to rock her hips. It didn’t take long for her to enjoy the sensations of Regulus inside her as she held her breast and began to squeeze her nipples. She grinded him slowly at first then a bit faster. “Do…you like that?” she asked. He nodded. She smiled taking another breath. “How does it feel?” she asked. He whimpered a moan.

 

“It feels really good…better…better than I…” he shuddered a moan and Narcissa began to grind on him harder. She leaned her head back grinding harder as she breathed out in pleasure.

 

“Ahh…ha…you feel so good,” she shudders out. Suddenly his hands were on her breast squeezing them toying her nipples. Narcissa slowed her pace as she felt herself squeeze tightly against his cock and watched him buckle beneath her. She smiled at his reaction. “You saw that..felt that, you did that with your hands… on my breasts and nipples,” she explained. She swallowed. “Here,” she took them and placed his hands on her hips. “Move me,” she commanded. He began to slowly rock her but he seemed very stiff about it. She smiled as she slid off of him and he looked saddened. “Don’t worry cousin, come here,” she said pulling him as she laid back and began kissing him gently, gently nipping on his lower lips. “Thrust inside me, take control,” she whispered and he stared into her eyes. He swallowed before gripping his cock teasing her as he blindly searched for her entrance and slowly dipped the tip in. He swallowed before sliding all the way back in. She rewarded him with a breathy moan. “Now go ahead, keep going,” she egged him on and he began to slowly thrust into her. She moaned grinding her hips with each moan, squeezing her breast and thumbing her nipples. “Harder,” she whispered and he did. “Yes…faster…make me cum,” she demanded as he then grabbed her hips and began banging in and out of her harder and faster than before. He bit his lower lips full of concentration as he stared down at her watching Narcissa squirm in pleasure. “Oh…fuck,” she let out getting close.

 

“Shit…Cissy…I think I’m going..” suddenly she felt him cum inside her. She buckled as she arched her back and felt the tip of his cock rub her clit just right and suddenly she came as well. Both of their moans hushed in loud lengthy breaths as only the sounds of skin slapping could be heard till it reached a slow stop. Suddenly Regulus fell on top of her. Narcissa tried to steady her breath pushing her slick bangs back.

 

“Fuck,” she whispered. She had done it again, just like her sister, she was no better. She looked down to see Regulus on her chest. “Regulus…are…you…okay?” she asked not sure what to do next. He lifted his head up his eyes searching for her and nodded. She threw her head back. “Can you kiss me?” she asked out of nowhere. She felt him scoot up and stare back down at her. Her eyes slightly teary not sure what she had done. He smiled softly and kissed her, strangely passionate and reassuring. He kissed her for a few minutes before they drifted asleep.


End file.
